


Cupid's Arrows

by unfroyharper



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfroyharper/pseuds/unfroyharper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut with feelings. Very repressed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written four years ago so it miiiight not be canon accurate anymore. I have no idea, I haven't kept up with RHATO for... about that long. Also this is my first time writing from Jason's perspective. I think I did alright.

“C’mon, Jaybird, it’s Valentine’s Day! Get in the spirit of things!” Roy grinned up at him, his chin resting on Jason’s jean-clad knee. The archer’s upper body was splayed over Jason’s legs, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed, fingers curling into the the belt loops of Jason’s pants.

“No thanks, Cupid. I don’t want my shoulder getting any more messed up than it already is.” Injuries on the job weren’t exactly uncommon and the gash wasn’t fatal, but shoulder injuries were a bitch and he needed to be ready for a possible counterattack the next day.

It was getting harder and harder to say no to that damned Harper pout, though.

“I’ll do all the work, you won’t even have to move! Please, Jay?” There was something raw in Roy’s eyes, something hurting and  _ pleading _ \--

Every day Roy got to him easier and faster.

“Fine. Don’t touch the bandages. With your crappy wrapping job, they might come undone.” Jason grumped, lifting his hips off the bed to allow his suddenly gleeful partner to unbutton his pants and slide them off.

Jason didn’t understand what Roy got out of this. He knew that expression was “I’m going to suck your cock until you writhe” but if Jason couldn’t reciprocate, what about Roy?

Truth told, that was the main reason he’d wanted to say no.

But Roy just looked so eager, his eyes practically  _ shining _ as he took in the sight of Jason in nothing but black boxers and the sling holding his arm in place. White teeth sunk into that fucking  _ obscene _ lower lip as Roy’s hands swept over Jason’s hips and down his legs, sliding under the fabric of his underwear to stroke his inner thighs. 

Jason took a breath, low and steady.

Roy’s laugh was airy but still charged with its usual energy. A pink tongue traced a red upper lip and Roy looked for all the world like he’d won a trip to Disneyland.

He nuzzled Jason’s crotch with a muffled snicker, inhaling deeply and mouthing at the dark cotton. 

Jason’s breath shuddered, his good hand spasming on the bed, twitching towards Roy.

“You just gonna lie there all day or are you going to get started, Harper?” Jason grumbled, scowling at the red head.

Naturally, Roy didn’t care. He just grinned, sliding his hands out from under Jason’s boxers and giving a light tug on the material from the bottom. “What’s the magic word?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“But that’s what you’re for!” Roy laughed and Jason seriously considered slapping him in the head. That would probably make Roy less eager to give him blowjobs in the future though, and the risk was unacceptable. He settled for glaring. Roy rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, holding his hands up in surrender. “Geeze, you’re impatient tonight.”

In one sharp move, Roy tugged Jason’s boxers down to his knees. Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, so maybe you’re not the only one.” Roy conceded with a smile that he pressed into Jason’s thigh. The smile shifted into a kiss, a lick, a bite, a  _ suck _ . Thin lips dragged over his leg, heated breath spilling over the goosepimpling flesh.

Did Roy have any idea how maddening, how  _ crazy-making _ , he is? That shaky pant ghosting over his hardening cock, like Roy couldn’t  _ wait  _ to get his mouth on it. The way his battle-steady hands fidgeted, drawing circles on Jason’s sides and stomach, thumbs pressing into the bones of his hips.

Jason fully intended to  _ show _ him one day. Once his shoulder wasn’t torn open.

It was amazing how soft Roy’s lips were. He must have used chapstick because there was no way they could naturally be that soft, not with all the cold weather they’d been in.

“Anyone ever tell you that you think too much?” Roy’s lips were close enough to brush against the skin of Jason’s sac when he spoke, sending a shiver down the man’s spine. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you  _ talk _ too much?” Jason drawled, his free hand bunching up the blanket. 

He could swear that was a  _ giggle _ .

Then it was just wet heat, a swallowing throat, a swirling tongue. Jason choked back a groan, his head falling back onto the hotel wall. One of Roy’s hands gently cradled Jason’s balls, stroking and massaging them, drawing grunts from him.

Jason didn’t let himself close his eyes. He wanted to see if he could pick out what Roy liked so much about this. Jason didn’t  _ mind _ sucking cock but Roy acted like it was his favorite damn thing in the world to do sometimes. Their eyes caught each other, and somehow that felt more intimate than anything else.

Roy seemed more  _ turned on _ by that than anything else. He groaned around his mouthful, making Jason shiver.

He mumbled Roy’s name and the redhead moaned again, starting to bob his head in a pace  _ designed _ to drive Jason up a wall. Jason watched as the hand not fondling his balls slid down under Roy’s body, into his pants. Roy was hard just from this, Jason could feel it pushing against his leg. Roy lifted himself up just enough to slip his dick out of his pants, wrapping a hand around himself and pumping in the same rhythm he used on Jason.

That damn curtain of orange hair kept getting in the way of Jason’s view--

Jason pushed his fingers into Roy’s hair, pulling it back away from his neck. Roy’s next breath stuttered out, high and keening.

Interesting.

Jason tugged on the strands not quite hard enough to jerk Roy’s head back and the archer’s reaction was immediate, a damned  _ whimper _ pulled from his throat. He actually skipped a beat in his rhythm, a full-body shiver running through him. 

Their eyes met again and the needy hunger in Roy’s eyes shook Jason a little. 

Roy tried to pull back but Jason kept him still, thrusting his hips up into Roy’s mouth. Roy’s eyes widened, then fell half-lidded, his hands spasming. He almost looked shocked, like he wasn’t sure whether to go along with it or not. 

Jason almost let go, afraid he’d done too much, but then Roy nuzzled against the hand in his hair, his eyes dark with lust. Jason had control of the pace now. However he moved his hand, Roy’s mouth followed. Of course, that didn’t stop him from employing dirty tricks with his tongue that sent Jason’s head spinning but even the hand that Roy was jerking off with followed Jason’s lead.

The pace was erratic. Jason would pull on Roy’s hair, making Roy groan, the vibrations of which made  _ Jason _ groan and pull Roy’s hair again-- it was a vicious, crazy, wonderful cycle. They worked each other up, Jason’s groans turning into grunts of Roy’s name, of curses and swears. 

Roy was moaning something over Jason’s cock and it was so mangled, it took him a while to recognize it as his name. Just his name, over and over and over, like a mantra.

Jason never could describe it but Roy’s movements stuttered a certain way when he was close to coming, a certain rhythm of pauses. 

Jason somehow managed to draw up a smirk and a low chuckle, his fingers caressing Roy’s scalp. “Come for me, Roy.”

Again Roy looked shell-shocked for a moment, but then his eyes rolled back, his throat spasmed, his hips twitched as he shot his load on the bed-sheet and Jason’s legs. He kept swallowing even through his orgasm and that combined with the blissed-out, slurred moan of his name sent Jason over the edge. His fingers slackened in Roy’s hair as he emptied himself down the archer’s throat, his body arching for several long seconds, then relaxing bonelessly into the bed.

Roy pulled back, his mouth separating from Jason’s cock with a wet, absolutely porn-worthy pop. Jason was used to seeing Roy blissed out after sex but this was a different level of it. Harper slumped next to him on the bed, his eyes warm and sated and his mouth for once  _ quiet _ .

“Oooh, right. Crap, sorry.” Of course it was too good to last. Roy rolled himself up with a groan, grabbing a used towel from the ground and wiping off the semen on Jason’s legs. “Towel’s ruined anyway, s’got blood on it. Good thing this ain’t the kinda place that asks questions, huh?” Roy snickered.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Roy.”

“Past your bedtime, baby bird?” Roy laughed; Jason was pleased to hear it sound rough. Hopefully his throat would be too sore for him to talk the next morning.


End file.
